Konoha, ville d’amour
by lasurvolte
Summary: Quelle merveilleuse journée à Konoha, sûrement le printemps, tout le monde s’aime, si c’est pas magnifique…  OOC total, gros nawak délire


**Titre :** Konoha, ville d'amour

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, et je laisse les tutus à Sasuke.

**Résumé :** Quelle merveilleuse journée à Konoha, sûrement le printemps, tout le monde s'aime, si c'est pas magnifique…

**Genre :** One shot et débilité sans nom

**Couples : **que des couples que vous n'aimez pas.

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** voici du OOC dans toute sa splendeur (on m'a demandé ce qu'était le OOC, alors c'est juste quand les caractères des personnages ne sont pas respectés) ! Vous en rêviez, je l'ai fais pour vous, alors voilà comment les personnages se transforment sous le clavier de l'auteur.

* * *

Sasuke sortit de son placard son tutu jaune à pois rose ornée tout de même de l'éternel petit éventail emblème de sa famille, et satisfait enleva son éternel short blanc pour l'enfiler. Il allait être parfait comme ça !!!! Très content de lui il quitta sa maison en souriant comme un idiot et en chantant des chansons paillardes a tue tête. Le ciel était vert pomme à Konoha et les oiseaux brillaient pendant que le soleil tirait la langue à la lune qui se cachait derrière un arbre. En fait aujourd'hui le brun avait une mission très TRES importante, oui il avait décidé d'avouer son amour fou pour une jeune fille qui le rendait dingue. Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué la suprême beauté de cette dernière, mais aujourd'hui il était bien décidé à réparer ses erreurs passées. Parce que celle qu'il aimait était la plus belle rose de tout le jardin que représentait Konoha, fleur magnifique parmi toutes les fleurs, et dont la couleur des cheveux faisait irrémédiablement pensé à la savoureuse fraîcheur d'un diabolo grenadine. Elle portait le doux nom de Sakura Haruno, qui sonnait si bien aux oreilles de l'Uchiwa : d'ailleurs Sakura Uchiwa, ça sonnait tellement bien aussi. Ainsi décidé il alla frapper chez sa tendre et belle amoureuse, puis commença à lui jouer de l'accordéon tout en râpant comme il l'avait vu faire à la Télé.

- Yo, Sakura, YO YO YO, Je t'aime, moi Sasuke Yo, Je t'aime ouais ouais hin hin, je t'aime épouse moi ouais ouais, faisons des bébés sous le soleil hin hin yo yo !

Sakura heureuse d'entendre cette valse merveilleuse, un slow de toute beauté, une déclaration magnifique pleura de joie et sauta sur Sasuke en le bouffant tout cru sur le pas de la porte. Caché derrière un arbre avec la lune, une tête blonde avait assisté à cette scène. Enfin pas seulement la tête, tout le corps entier était là également. Et cette personne qui avait tout vu s'appelait Naruto. Aujourd'hui tout vêtu de noir il avait décidé d'aller à un enterrement… L'enterrement de sa virginité ! Mais Sasuke le vil avait été plus rapide que lui. Aussi le blond pleura à verse et créa une rivière avec ses larmes. C'était la fin, plus jamais il ne tomberait amoureux, il décida de se suicider pour mettre un terme à la douleur de son pauvre cœur complètement brisée comme le cristal après le chant de la Castaphiore, mais là tout à coup soudainement la foudre lui tomba dessus et il eut un coup d'amour pour une nouvelle fille : Hinata. Oh ! Oui la belle, la douce, la timide, la si gentille Hinata. Comment avait-il pût être aussi aveugle ? Il couru donc en vitesse chez la jeune fille que son cœur avait choisit, celle qu'il aimerait pour toute la vie, et se précipita de la demandé en mariage avant qu'un âne ne le fasse à sa place. La brune s'évanouit de bonheur pour faire bien, puis décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses avant que Naruto ne change d'avis ou n'oublie pourquoi il était venu. C'est pendant le meilleur moment de leur relation que le blond se permit tout de même de demander :

- Dit Hinata, tu te teindras en rose ?

La brune lui mit un coup dans la tête pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions idiotes et continues de lire ICHA ICHA PARADISE. Dans la pièce à côté Neji tous cheveux détachés se faisait beau car aujourd'hui il avait rendez vous avec l'amour de sa vie, enfin, après tout le malheur qui lui était tombé dessus et ce destin qui s'acharnait sur lui, oui enfin après tout ça il connaissait le bonheur avec une étrange personne qu'il avait rencontré tout à fait dans un hasard incroyable, une beauté comme on en refait plus…

En fait cette personne qu'il aimait n'était autre que un des « sexy no Jutsu » raté de Konohamaru : une grosse femme à tête de hamster. Par cela nous pouvons voir que Neji est dépourvu de bon goût et que Konohamaru aussi par la même occasion.

Bref Konoha s'était transformé en la ville de l'amour, ici dans un coin on pouvait voir Lee embrasser Kiba, dans un autre Shino faire les yeux doux à Tenten à travers ses lunettes, puis tout au fond cacher dans un fourré n'était-ce pas Shizune avec Jiraya ? Et juste à côté Kakashi avec Tsunade ? N'y avait-il pas non plus bien au fond d'un lit Shikamaru avec Kankuro, tandis que Ino s'essayait le petit frère. Tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Sauf Temari qui déprimait, non parce qu'elle était encore célibataire – puisqu'en fait son petit ami portait le joli nom de Kabuto – mais juste parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son quatrième élastique pour attacher sa quatrième couette. Orochimaru lui était seul et abandonné dans son désarroi mais s'en fichait bien car il s'était offert pour Noël une collection de DVD porno et un home cinéma pour mâter tout ça.

Quand la nuit tomba sur le monde, elle l'écrabouilla un petit peu, mais heureusement tout le monde s'en sortie indemne et pût continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Par exemple Sasuke insista pour montrer à sa douce Sakura toute sa collection de tutu, il en avait de toute sorte, et c'est avec un sourire joyeux qu'il l'entraîna chez lui en riant aux éclats. Naruto et Hinata avait finis de lire ICHA ICHA PARADISE, tome 1 et s'attaquait au deuxième tome. Neji après s'être regardé 6h45 minutes et 28 secondes dans son miroir décida qu'il était parfait et partit enfin à son rendez vous avec Konohamaru tête de hamster – le nom de sa tendre petite amie. Les autres se baladaient main dans la main sous la lune éclatante qui faisait du houla-houp dans le ciel noir fluo pendant que ses copines les étoiles prenaient le thé entre elles. Temari heureuse, elle avait retrouvé son quatrième élastique, il se cachait sous une chaussette sale de Gaara. Orochimaru mâtait son troisième DVD.

N'empêche la vie était trop belle fun géniale.

Même Itachi avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, comprenez qu'il avait trouvé des pantoufles Barbie et qu'il somnolait dans un canapé, pendant que son petit ami du soir, un mec du nom de Crad Pitt (je n'ai pas piqué ça à Renaud du tout) lui cuisinait un petit soufflet aux champignons qu'il avait cueillis plutôt dans la forêt du petit chaperon rouge – à ne surtout pas confondre avec celle de Blanche Neige qui était radicalement différentes - il avait tout de suite été attiré par leurs délicieuses couleurs rouges à pois blancs, il était persuadé que son amoureux Itachi allait se régaler…

Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois Sakura avant de laisser sa jolie rose au pays des rêves.

Puis il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur…

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un abominable cauchemar. C'était fini, c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait à une fête avec Naruto et qu'il se soûlait.

Moral de l'histoire : tu t'es vu quand t'as bu

Fin.

.L'autatrice se met à plat ventre : PARDOOOOOON ! Je vous jure que je ne me suis pas drogué, ni rien de tout ça… C'est juste euuuuuuh… Ma trop bonne humeur qui m'a fait faire N'IMPORTE QUOI.

Sasuke : impardonnable

Naruto : carrément

Shikamaru : là s'en est finis de toi

Itachi : dommage je n'aurai pas mon soufflé au champignon qui avait l'air si booon

Sasuke : oui ça c'est dommage

Crad Pitt : que fais-je dans cette fic ?

L'autatrice : toi rendors toi.

Orochimaru : mes DVD de cul, revenez, revenez, ne parteeez pas…

L'autatrice : pauvre homme… Pervers et impuissant à son âge…

Orochimaru : je ne suis pas impuissant ! J'ai un témoin !!!!

L'autatrice : ah qui ?

Orochimaru : euuuuuh……………… Kabuto ?

Kabuto : il est impuissant

Orochimaru : PPPFFFFF ! Tu pourrais défendre ton pauvre maître

Kabuto : laissez moi réfléchir Orochimaru-sama… Non !

L'autatrice : enfin voilà désolé pour ce … torchon sale… ce truc… Je comprendrai si vous me détestez.

Gaara : je tiens a précisé que tout ce qui est dit dans cette fic est entièrement faux ! Je ne laisse pas traîner mes chaussettes sales…


End file.
